


Levi's Lover

by erericultist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, cuddles by a fire, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri, levi x eren - Freeform, really short, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, sappy comparisons to nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erericultist/pseuds/erericultist
Summary: A little blurb of writing I did on impulse. Just some of Levi admiring Eren and thinking about how much he loves him while he plays with his hair. Something fuzzy for the soul.





	Levi's Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sunshine).



> Because Eren deserves some love. The current piece that I'm working on, is a gothic horror story and I just feel so bad for Eren in it. I just want my baby to be happy and I wanted to make it up to him. (I'm gonna have a lot to make up for, tbh.) while writing it, someone very important to me was also in mind.  
> (Throwing in another "ALSO") it just makes me so happy to write from Levi's pov, although it's third person, just expressing how he may feel about Eren. Yes please.

Levi laced his fingers through his lover's, silky, brunette hair. He lied there on the couch, sprawled out and unwinding to the soft crackle of the hearth. His lover rested his head on his thigh, dozing soundly. Levi watched the gentle rise and fall of the other man's chest... Levi felt unworthy of such an angel. Not to be horrendously sappy, but it is the blunt truth. His lover, Eren, he calls himself, he appears so serene at rest. So beautiful and not a single worry in the world. One glance upon him and it washed away every one of Levi's stresses or worries. How madly this boy— adequately a man— has him so wrapped around his finger; head over heels for him.  
Eren could so easily destroy him, absolutely obliterate him until there is nothing left for Levi to ever give to another again.  
...but he doesn't.  
His smile, how it makes the elder male so warm again. As though, his heart had never beat before meeting the brunette. Levi's fingers brushed a lock of hair behind Eren's ear, fingertips trailing the sculpt of his jaw and to the younger's chin. Eren is a fire that burns so brightly, his flames are not scalding or painful, they are welcoming. They enwrap Levi in content, happiness— a feeling he had lost familiarity with long ago. For the longest time, Levi did not shine, he did not feel. The love Eren bestows nearly reflects off of him, vitalizing him again.  
His thumb gently traced the deep rhubarb of his lover's lips, how they parted only slightly for him to breath. His gentle breath tickling at his skin, Levi could appreciate even the smallest of details in his lover. The softness of his cheeks, his strong and broad eyebrows that brought a sharp contrast to his youthful features, or even to the thickness of his dark, curly lashes. Levi could ask if he was chiseled from stone, but nothing about him could ever amount to such frigidness.  
Levi— is stone. He knew naught of what Eren saw in him, excluding the soft and sweet whispers told countless nights alone against bare necks with intertwined bodies. Levi is not youthful in his features, he is worn, old... his skin, itself held no color to show the vibrance of life. His hair is black of ink, not the brunette that shines amber-blond in the summer.  
"Levi?" Levi's hand froze as his lover stretched his muscles, nose crinkling cutely as he let out a hush yawn. His golden and viridian eyes blinking open— the colors clashed together like a mosaic— locking with Levi's ones of ice. The younger's hand drifted up, gently caressing the side of the raven's cheek. Levi leaned into the touch slightly, his own hand coming up to rest over Eren's. He rubbed the back of his lover's hand fondly, "go back to sleep, my sunlight."  
A large smile bloomed across the younger's face, the radiance itself evoked a shiver to cascade upon Levi's spine. Eren rolled to his side and scooted up so that his nose was nearly brushing against his lover's. "Only if you join me," he murmured, Levi's eyes already having settled to the reds of Eren's lips, hungrily, as the brunette leant in.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a sucker for sun/moon dynamics. I hope you guys enjoyed this! If you'd like to see the cover art a friend of mine did, check out the original post on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/BZt3RWoHzKX/


End file.
